Fanon Rahkshi Tribes
The Rahkshi Tribes are an ancient race of Creatures made from Kraata who once ruled the old Mobius (Formely known as Earth) in the 21st Century. They were not living, but instead suits of armor controlled by the leech-like Kraata of their original form. They warred with each other for centuries until the Overlanders (Formely known as Humans) rose up and locked them away in separate tombs, one for each tribe, around the world. History Metru Nui There were many Rahkshi in the city of Metru Nui, although none of them were controlled by Makuta. Whenua encountered two yellow Rahkshi of Heat Vision while searching for Tehutti. While searching for the Vahi, Teridax summoned every Rahkshi in the city to attack Voporak. While the entire army of Rahkshi was aged to the point of death by Voporak's time field, they caused the distraction needed for Teridax and Toa Vakama to slip away unnoticed. It was here that Vakama learned of the Rahkshi's connection to the Makuta. There were also many Rahkshi in the Fikou Web, as discovered when the Toa Metru tried to escape that place. Mata Nui On Mata Nui, Teridax sent three of his Rahkshi (Lerahk, Guurahk, and Panrahk) to Mata Nui's surface to stop Takua from finding his destiny. The three traveled to Ta-Koro, which ended in the village sinking into the volcano's lava. During this attack, Lerahk battled Tahu, and the Toa of Fire was infected with a poison. The same three then followed Jaller and Takua's path, eventually catching up to them in Ko-Wahi. However, they failed their mission, and were frozen in a river by Kopaka Nuva. Teridax then released three more Rahkshi (Turahk, Kurahk, and Vorahk), which followed Takua to Onu-Koro. There, they fought Pohatu and Onua, though Onua accidentally caused the entire cave to collapse. Some time during this encounter, Tahu fought Kurahk, and its anger powers increased the effects of Lehrak's poison, forcing Kopaka to freeze him just to get him out. At Kini Nui, the Toa Nuva once again encountered all six Rahkshi. Tahu's fire and Lewa's sandstorm created a glass prison around some. Onua then lifted several boulders, which Tahu combined with lava. After dropping them on the few left. Gali then sprayed them with water and Kopaka frooze them. The Toa then realized that there was still one more Rahkshi, Turahk. Jaller then sacrificed himself for Takua, and Takua, now realizing his destiny, bears the Mask of Light. Takua then used his new light powers to defeat the Rahkshi and, using one of the Kraata, found his way to Teridax on the Ussanui. Battle of Bara Magna During Teridax's reign, he sent a lot of his Rahkshi to the southern Matoran Universe. Some time into his and Mata Nui's fight, the Rahkshi were released, along with Tahu, Takanuva, several other Toa, and some Skakdi. Takanuva fought two Rahkshi, one of which was holding a piece of the Golden Armor, and beat them by using a hologram of himself to fool them. Tahu and Takanuva then met up with Gresh, who also had some of the armor. Tahu then took all the pieces and put them on, then used his increased power to defeat an army of Rahkshi by frying their Kraata. Types of Rahkshi (Need more Types of Rahkshi on the list) 'Rahkshi of Dark Gaia (Purple Body & Black Limbs)' *Darkrahk (General & the Last of the Forbidden Rahkshi Tribe) (General of the Rahkshi Tribe) 'Rahkshi of Slowness (Blue Body & Yellow Limbs)' *Snailrahk (General) *Speedrahk (Liuetenant General) 'Rahkshi of Hydra (Red Body & White Limbs)' *Hydrahk (General) 'Rahkshi of Strong (Black Body & Orange Limbs)' *Strengthrahk (General) 'Rahkshi of Venom (Dark Green Body & Light Green Limbs)' *Poisonrahk (General) 'Rahkshi of Flames (Orange Body & Red Limbs) (JoshTheHedgehog12)' *Flamerahk (General) Description (Based on Ranks) General The General of Each Rahkshi Tribe has a Long King's Cape, 3 rows of Golden Spikes on his back & wields a Golden Staff that each symbols each tribe of the Rahkshi Liuetenant General The Liuetenant General of each Rahkshi Tribe has 2 Rows of Silver Skipes on his back Major General The Major General of each Rahkshi Tribe has 1 Row of Bronze Skipes on his back instead of the Original Spikes on each rahkshi Brigaider Cononel Liuetenant Cononel Major Liuetenant 1st Class Liuetenant, 2nd Class "More Ranks coming soon" Weapons Double-Bladed Staff "More Weapons coming soon" Category:Villains Category:Ancient beings Category:Evil beings Category:Evil Empires Category:Spongebob100's Characters